ATF 5 That First Bust
by retirw
Summary: The first bust with Vin on the team. A few quirks come to the teams attention


Their not mine, they won't ever be mine. I make no money of the madness lurking in my mind.

/ If it's between the backslashes it's telepathy or it's close cousin./ _If it's in italics it's thoughts._

I know still no EZRA. I'm waiting for my beta to start feeling better. Most times my grammar and such is sloppy . Ezra wouldn't like that. She's having some serious health problems. For those of you who do pray say a few for her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

THAT FIRST BUST

_Vin was as steady as a rock._ _Tanner's had one hell of a lot of training somewhere. Wish his military records were accessible, or maybe not. He's awful quite about his time in the service. Who'd have thought our ghost would turn out to be a worse prankster than Buck. Need to cut out JD's caffeine before a bust from now on. Kid's hyper enough on a good day. I didn't realize how much we needed to have eyes in the sky until today. We'd have been cut to pieces with out Tanner's warning. _Chris mused to himself the evening after the bust. Their first with the sharpshooter on the team.

7 777777

Earlier that Day

Chris breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the gun dealers was hustled out. Not a shot had been fired. The perps were in custody. The stolen weapons confiscated and best of all there wasn't a single injury. Thanks to Tanner spotting the trap before the gunrunners could attack.

The team kept shooting worried glances towards the far corner where Vin was alternately pacing and simply sitting on the floor quietly. Range instructor Elliot's warning now made sense. Vin was dancing on the edge. Tension seemed to thrum in the air.

"Like a lion on the prowl," Buck compared the now stalking Tanner.

"Yeah, you can almost see his ears twitch and his tail swish," JD agreed. Vin's head came around and his eyes pinned the two in place. Vin broke eye contact and stalked some more.

"Jeez, you'd think he could hear us or something," JD gasped.

"Glad he decided we weren't targets," Buck sighed.

Nathan walked calmly to the edge of Vin's prowling range and waited. Vin appeared suddenly at his flank lifting the candy bar from the nerveless fingers he backed off and began wolfing it down.

Never stopping his pacing.

Nathan walked back and sank down on a handy crate. "Chris you feed him next time," Nathan ordered shakily. "I could have sworn he was off to my right. I felt like a Snickers bar at a Weight Watchers meeting," Nathan smiled weakly. "Gave me cold chills".

"Hey Nate, yah got any more chocolate?" Vin sauntered over seeming as laid back as normal. The cold stare was gone. Faint shivers were visible in the restless hands.

"When did you eat last?" Nathan demanded worriedly.

"'Bout 4," Vin answered.

"4 a.m., Vin that's almost 10 hours. You need to eat more often," Nathan fussed.

"Yah never eat, drink er take a dump when yer on a target," Vin responded flatly. "It's 'fore an after I has ta eat," Vin explained.

Chris walked over and held out a deli bag. After half a sub Vin slowed his initial attack. 1 roast beef sub, 2 candy bars, a orange and 2 bananas later Vin seemed more relaxed. Everyone simply stared in amazement as he seemed to inhale the food.

7 777777

"Time for the reports people. Back to the office," Chris reminded waving towards the ATF van JD had driven into the warehouse now that clean up was underway.

Climbing in the van, Vin started backing out of the van almost immediately. "Ah hell!" It would have been funny if not for the look on Vin's face. The panting breaths and whispered curses alerting them immediately of the problem.

"Vin?" Chris asked softly.

"Cain't breath," Vin panted.

"Brother will a front seat next to an open window help?" Josiah offered calmly. The others calmed at Josiah's matter of fact handling of the situation. An embarrassed look crossed the ex-bounty hunter's face.

"Kin yah move tha van outside inta the light?" Chris slid in and moved the van outside the warehouse without comment. The concerned men watched as Vin slipped out and stood a long time by the open sliding door. Chris joined him and stood speaking to softly to be heard by the others.

"Like a spooked horse. Chris'll have him calmed down in a minute," Buck relaxed. Chris climbed in the van and opened the back windows then crawled back out. Finally Vin got in and moved to the back seat. Chris waved the others over.

"Move in slow, one at a time," he warned.

"I noticed Vin never uses a elevator. Is he claustrophobic?" JD asked calmly.

"I hadn't noticed," Buck looked surprised.

"He never seemed to have a problem before?" Nathan's eyes held worry.

"He's still awful wound up," Chris explained. The others loaded up leaving the back seat to Vin by himself. 15 minutes later Vin's stomach growled from the back.

"Kin we get somethin' ta eat? I'se a might hungry," Vin asked. Laughter greeted the more normal behavior.

"Hell, he ate 20 minutes ago," Buck grunted.

"I could eat," JD spoke up.

"I gotta go," Vin called forwards.

"I'm a damn boy scout leader," Chris groaned.

"Are we there yet?" JD immediately asked.

"Nathan's on my side," Buck tattled. Josiah chuckled quietly at the 'children's antics.

A chorus of "Are we there yet. I'm hungry. Gotta use the potty. Gotta move my body," was sung by JD, Buck and surprisingly Nathan.

"I was wrong their cub scouts," Chris grunted much to Josiah's amusement.

7 777777

ATF Team Offices

Federal Building

Denver, Colorado

Worried looks studied Tanner. Vin was trying to write up his report on the bust earlier and obviously having a hard time. Long fingers locked into his curls and pulled distractedly. They could see faint movement as his right foot bounced. A painful sigh was faintly heard.

"Vin are you alright?" Nathan asked softly having noticed how the sharpshooter was reacting to stimuli.

"I'se fine," Vin muttered.

"Your not fine brother. Let Nathan help," Josiah ordered firmly. The bent head lifted and pain filled eyes were revealed. Vin nervously looked around at the team.

"Need ta move, gonna git some coffee any body want some whilst I'm at it?" Vin suddenly asked.

"Sure," Nathan said.

"One for me," Josiah responded.

"Not out of your pot, Junior," Buck requested.

"Would you bring me a Coke, Vin?" JD asked.

Taking custody of each man's coffee cup. Vin quickly made his way to the Break room. Looks were exchanged.

"He'll settle," Buck assured.

"If he doesn't turn inside out," Josiah chuckled.

7 777777

Vin returned reaching Josiah's desk first he sat down the coffee. Tanner took a deep breath before moving on. Leaning forwards he deposited Nathan's cup onto the coaster. Another deep breath and he moved on. JD's coke was sat to the right of his monitor. Once more Vin took a deep breath and moved on. Buck's coffee cup was slid into it's place, exactly in front of the hula girl figure.

"Thanks Junior," Buck said distractedly. Vin nodded took a deep breath and suddenly sneezed. Eyes tearing he backed away shaking his head.

"Vin what's wrong?" JD demanded.

"Damn Buck you stink," Vin blurted.

"I do not!" Buck snarled.

"Got mah nose ta itchin' some'in' fierce," Vin rubbed at his eyes.

"I told you that new cologne was awful," JD smirked. Vin moved to his desk, sitting down his own drink. A series of violent sneezes followed. Vin grabbed up a napkin and began wiping his streaming eyes. Opening a desk drawer he looked for something. Nathan frowned watching Vin for a moment.

"Vin head for the break room. I'll be right there," Nathan ordered while reaching for his medical bag.

"What's up?" Chris stood at the door to his office.

"Buck's cologne, It looks like Vin's having an reaction," Nathan answered while retrieving some Benedryl and sterile water.

"This will help," Nathan offered a dose of the Benedryl.

"What is it?" Vin asked cautiously in a stuffy nosed voice.

"Benedryl," Nathan said.

"Got mah own," Vin held up a bottle. Nathan frowned thoughtfully, but put the pills away. Vin fumbled with the lid on his bottle before he gave himself a tiny dose of the medicine.

"Lean your head back and I'll rinse your eyes," Nathan ordered. Twenty minutes later Vin seemed fine except for the red around his eyes.

"Stop yer fussin' I'se fine," Vin pulled away from the hovering Nathan.

"Vin, why the infant drops?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Get inta yer system faster than one of them pills. I cain't take one of them pills any way er I'm wandering wit' tha little animals," Vin huffed.

"Sensitive?" Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah," Vin looked uncomfortable.

"Looks like your good to go," Nathan smiled and wave Vin out. Vin started back through the bull pen to his desk.

7 777777

"I won't wear this cologne again, Junior," Buck promised sheepishly.

"Thanks, Bucklin," Vin muttered.

"I got you a coke," JD sat it down on the desk. "It seems to help me when my throats irritated".

""Preciate it JD," Vin took sniffled several times before settling at his desk.

"You need to head out?" Chris came over. His hand came to rest on Vin's shoulder comfortingly.

"Nah, I'se fine," Vin took a deep breath.

"Do you need help with the report?" Chris asked very softly.

"Letters is a might jumbled," Vin admitted..

"Go lay down on my couch for a little bit," Chris ordered loud enough to be heard by the rest of the men. A stubborn look settled on the fine features.

"I'll be fine, Larabee," Vin growled. "It don' happen often," Vin muttered in a calmer tone. "I'll quit 'fore I let it git somebody hurt, Chris," Vin promised softly. Chris scowled darkly but moved off.

7 777777

Things had settled into the mundane paper shuffling when it happened. Buck was waiting for Chris to aprove his report before he got on to other things. Deciding to take a break while he waited he went to his favorite website.

A shrill whistle filled the office. "DIRTY PICTURES" an old lady voice anounced in horror. "DIRTY PICTURES" the voice yelled again. Buck quickly shut down the website. Everyone was staring at him.

"It wasn't dirty pictures," Buck huffed. "It's the lady's volleyball website," he protested.

"Not on ATF time, Buck," Chris barked before returning to his office. Everyone else exchanged amused glances and returned to work.

"I'll get you for this JD," Buck hissed.

"I didn't do it," JD protested innocently.

Buck scowled around the room trying to determine who was his nemesis. His eyes settled on Tanner in speculation. _Can't be him he's barely up to two fingers on the key board. _

7 777777

Josiah thoughtfully studied Vin from his desk. _Our newest is struggling. The reaction could have been a real problem out in the field. He's very defensive right now. He was vulnerable there for a moment. He seem's to have settled though. I wonder if that is the medication or something else. _

Josiah picked up his book on Plotting the Criminal Mind with a sigh. _Not very intertaing but very informative. What? This isn't my book. _He stared at the page before him. Closing the book he checked out the fly cover. _It's the right cover wrong book. It's been years since I read any of the Hardy Boys. _Josiah calmly opened his book and began reading. _It'll drive the prankster nuts._

Nathan started to get in his bottom drawer only to discover...A smallish brown teddy bear. It had a pair of popcicle sticks supporting it's right leg. Several bandages covered it's small form. Looking around Nathan lifted it out of the drawer. Quickly checking on his team mates no one seemed to be paying attention. Looking back into the drawer Nathan spotted a tiny doctor's bag. Opening it revealed a spool of thread in the appropriate shade of brown, a pack of needles and a thread snipper. Unable to help himself he removed a loose bandage. The stuffing was oozing thru a busted seam. With a faint huff Nathan began stitching the bear up. The leg proved to have a long line of busted stitches that were carefully replaced. With a sigh of satisfaction Nathan sat back.

"Yah do good work Nate," Vin teased as he passed by Nathan's desk.

"Seemed a shame to let her stay that way. She's almost new," Nathan muttered.

"Isn't that Showers?" JD demanded.

"Showers?" Nathan asked confused.

"That's one of those named bears like Casey and Raine collect," JD explained.

"Maybe so," Nathan studied the bear closer.

"Remember Raine and Casey were talking just last week about how you couldn't get this one anymore. 'Showers' is as close to her name as Raine could find," JD urged.

"Well how about that. Unless somebody says otherwise I'll take this to Raine then," Nathan looked around the room.

"Go ahead," "Fine with me," "It'll make yer lady happy," "I'm sure Raine will like it," voices chorused from around the room.

7777777

_Have to keep an eye on Vin's allergies. He could have been in real trouble today. Nathan's stocking Benedryl infant drops in all the emergency packs now. **Infant?** Somehow that just doesn't fit the picture of a bad ass bounty hunter, now does it? We can work around Vin's quirk. He more than proved his worth out there. _

_That stuff was awful. After all I almost lost it on the elevator with Buck. It was suppose to be cologne I think. Saved me from having to steal the bottle myself._


End file.
